Wylan's Steamy Adventure
by El0wen
Summary: A young and mischievous but shy and unexperienced marksmen-trainee is accepted into the Institute of War. Unfortunately, he steps into a trap, prepared by a certain sultry fox. He must embark on an almost impossible mission in order to get accepted as a champion and not get kicked out of the Institute. A light hearted fanfiction filled with story, lore, humour and lemons alike!
1. A Vixen's Ambush

**Hi there! This is my very first fanfiction. English is not my native tongue but I hope my choice of words does give you an enjoyable read. I'd be happy to get some reviews and feedback in order to improve my writing style. You can also suggest characters that you'd like to see in the story, if you'd like. Enjoy the read!**

 **Elowen**

"Listen up!" it echoed through the courtyard. Birds were chirping, and the warmth of the summer rested inside the halls and courtyards of the institute. "The few of you standing before me..." The old man looked upon the few people standing before him.

"Congratulations. You proved yourself in the training process and have been accepted into the institute. Train and study well enough to qualify yourself as a champion. This will be the ultimate goal for all of you. These walls are your new home. Welcome, to the Institute of War."

"We're in!" Wylan heard someone mumble beside him and then took an elbow to the side. Another champion-recruit standing beside him lowkey bounced up and down in excitement, a wide grin plastered across his face. All of the champions were standing around the five recruits. A ranger with throwing knives and a rope hanging from her belt, her face hidden under a hood and mask hiding her mouth and nose, a little Yordle with hextech cannons, Wylan, the guy that just elbowed Wylan and another girl, who wasn't carrying any weapons, but some light green sparks always emitted from her hands when she clenched them.

The champions surrounding them applauded and cheered as the rookies made their way to the main hall where a huge dinner buffet was taking place. It was almost a tradition by now to have a huge feast when new champion-recruits were being accepted. Fighters, Marksmen, Tanks, Mages, Assassins – everyone was rushing towards the main hall to not miss out on anything.

Upon entering the main hall, Wylan could have sworn hearing his jaw hit the floor. It was massive, and huge chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling. Long, wooden benches accompanied by tables filled the hall. Every sort of food could be seen on them. The champions rushed to their places, some clearly having favourite tables to sit at. As Wylan was being pushed aside left, right and centre he was dragged along by two people. In the scramble, he couldn't exactly see why, or by whom he was being sort of kidnapped, but he could make out black hair with strands of blue in it and on his other side big gauntlets were blocking his view. A bit of stumbling, crashing into other champions and silent yelping later, Wylan was almost being thrown down onto a bench and the two strangers sat down beside him. As well as a huge Scythe. Like honestly, that guy just casually placed it next to them like it was a NORMAL thing to do.

"Hey, you're one of the new ones, aren't you? Sure, you are!" the girl with pink hair, who was sitting next to him, exclaimed happily. "Y-Yeah I'-"

"Alright, alright, you noticed her pink hair and are completely ignoring my red eye and demonic features on my arm? Wow, yeah, you're clearly only here for the girls." The other champion mentioned while crossing his arms and raising a brow, eyeing Wylan while his eyes darted down to his arm, back up, back down and back up. And then he at least somewhat smiled as Wylan unwittingly went "What in the fuck happened to you?!" and retracted a bit towards the girl with the huge hextech gauntlets. "Yeah this is what happens when you touch shit you're not supposed to touch." He answered calmly and shrugged.

"So who even are you guys?"

"I'm Vi." The girl explained. "And this is Kayn." Her hextech gauntlet almost hit Wylan in the face, had he not ducked under it. "Vi, Kayn…alright, haha, yeah but like can you take these off you almost kill-"

"And THESE are my hextech gauntlets, if you haven't noticed them yet. They're like super cool, look at them!"

Wylan, shivering under the gauntlets again only cracked a nervous smile and nodded to which Vi responded with an awkward grin. "Alright, alright and before I get a scythe thrown at my face, yes I've seen that thing and it's got a freaking eye!" Wylan said very quickly, pointing at Kayn's weapon.

"Yeah, that thing's actually alive, and whenever I'm in a match I can decide whether I want to take control over it, BECOMING A SNEAKY GUY, or like, yeah, let it kill me and basically become a Darkin hacking down everything in my path while healing myself." Kayn explained in an almost professional way while doing various hand gestures that clearly stated how serious he was about all of this.

"Yeeeeeeees, I totally know what you're on about!" Wylan said, then realised how sarcastic it sounded. "Yeah, no, actually I have no clue what you just said." Wylan scratched the back of his head, while both Vi and Kayn began to burst out laughing, shortly afterwards, Wylan joined in.

"I'm Wylan, nice to meet ya' guys, good to have friends this early on."

During the dinner, the trio talked about various things like the battles on Summons Rift, how Kayn became what he was now and Vi always mentioning how Wylan should totally try to drink her under the table because surely Vi would lose. Kayn quickly whispered that he shouldn't try it, always ended badly.

Wylan's gaze wandered around the hall. All of the champions were having chats and laughs, while they ate their dinner. As Wylan was taking another swig from his water bottle, he chocked slightly and began to cough. The young man's eyes followed a certain womanly figure. Well, she wasn't really a human woman. She had light blue skin and barely wore anything. Actually she didn't wear anything at all, she was only being covered by some shadow-stuff. And she had two whip like things coming out of her back. But what Wylan's eyes were mostly glued on her ass and how she perfectly knew how to sway it. Wylan stared until the whips suddenly covered her behind, Evelynn stopping in her tracks, and looking over her shoulder, right at Wylan.

Of course, he was already pretending to eat and trying to spark up a conversation with both of his friends, but Vi couldn't help but to chuckle and Kayn just busted out laughing, slamming his fist onto the table repeatedly while trying not to alert too much attention. Evelynn just smirked, winked at Wylan and then continued to go. With red cheeks, blushing, Wylan said "Yeah, yeah. Don't say it. It's awkward enough."

"You TOTALLY stared at her ass and she even knew it without turning around!" Kayn scoffed, dying of laughter. "Hi, I am Wylan and need myself a girl, ASAP!" Kayn joked, elbowing Wylan in the side gently. The rest of the evening, Vi kept ragging Wylan about what girls he was probably staring at right now, and what he wanted to do to them and Kayn always tried to spot the hottest girls of the League who he then sneakily pointed at and raised his eyebrows at Wylan repeatedly.

The room Wylan was now living in wasn't that bad. It was quite comfortable. Lying there, in his bed, he let his mind shift towards what happened today. Kayn and Vi, quite some crazy but awesome people. And Evelynn. Gosh, that ass. Wylan would kill for it. Her curves, the way she winked at him. Wylan drooled on the pillow. Then in between the sultry thoughts, he could hear knocking on the door. As Wylan opened it, he was face to face with Kayn and some other girl with blue hair and rather skimpy clothing. "Y-Yeah? What is it, Kayn?"

"You're coming to the opening party, right?" Kayn asked excitingly.

"I don't know, man. I'm not really the guy for parties."

"Come on, it'll be fun, don't be such a downer, you need friends here, else you'll die over the sound of your own boredom!" the girl with blue hair explained.

Wylan exchanged looks between both of them, still not saying anything.

"Evelynn will be there too." Kayn smirked, raising his brows twice.

"Oh, dude, not cool! Really like, come on, tha-"

"Ahhh, so he's the one that eyed her?" Kayns accomplice asked.

"Well. I mean. Yeah, this is him. Hey Wylan, how about we call you 'The Spotter', huh? Hahah!"

"Alright, give me that invitation thing, I'll be coming if you keep your mouth shut about that whole Evelynn thing. And you too!" Wylan smacked the door shut behind him and threw himself back onto his bad. He could hear the muffled "Love you, dude!" coming from Kayn before the two left again.

Wylan could picture how this would be going down. He would go there, try to act all tough and social, then be a huge screw up. And be the talk of the institute of course because Wylan had a talent for screwing things up. Especially if it included girls.

Dressed in his black leather armour and cloak, Wylan looked in the mirror. Everyone else should be attending this in their normal armour and clothing as well, no need to get all fancy. But there he was, combing his dark brownish top hair in all the ways it could be combed until he just left it slicked back, some of it hanging over the short hair, almost shaved sides, of his head. His dark blue eyes stared right back at him when he was checking everything in the mirror. Pulling the hood of his cloak over his head, he headed towards the door and ventured out towards the party, which took place. Wandering through the hallways of the Institute, he greeted various champions, including Thresh, who was chatting with Draven. A few minutes of wandering around the place, Wylan finally spotted the sing that said "Common Room".

"Hey there, womanizer!" It didn't really surprise Wylan that he was greeted by an already shitfaced Kayn. He leaned against the wall and pointed towards where the party was going on, then took another swig from his bottle. Going down the stairs into the room, he already saw that things were quite…heated. A lot of close dancing, couples making out on sofas and in dark corners of the room. And then his eyes rested on Evelynn, who was sitting in the lap of some guy, tracing the outlines of his muscly arms with her fingers. "Well then." Wylan mentioned to himself, got himself something to drink and sat down on one of the sofas in the more non-lively areas of the common room. Music was being blasted over hextech speakers and a lot of cheering, yelling and chattering echoed through the party den. Only illuminated by a few chandeliers the room was rather dark, except when it was being filled with lighting rays, produced by some other hextech machinery that some dark-skinned boy with a mohawk operated while screaming his lungs out, totally enjoying himself.

"Hi there!" Wylan froze for a bit, as someone sat down beside him. After looking over, Wylan was basically as frozen as an ice cube. A young woman sat down next to him, her long black hair flowing over her shoulders, yellowish eyes staring into his and fox ears peeking out from under her raven black hair. She was wearing a red and white kimono that could barely contain her huge breasts and it reached down to her bare thighs. Strangely enough she had tails. Nine of them to be exact, coming out from just over her behind. They were laying in her lap.

Wylan shook his head quickly in order to get back into reality. "Err, hey, hi!"

"I'm Ahri. You're on your own over here. Not enjoying the party?" she said.

"Wylan. Well. I'm more of a quiet guy to be honest, you know." He explained, looking away towards the centre of the party again. The way she was looking at him, he couldn't keep eye contact for long.

He could feel her hand suddenly touching his thigh, slowly and very gently caressing him. "I see." She responded. Wylan gulped and looked over towards Ahri. She bent forward a bit, giving him a more clear view of her cleavage.

"Well we could always leave, if you haven't got any other plans?" Ahri asked, asserting pressure onto his thigh. Ahri moved closer to Wylan, who was clearly shaking visibly at this point. His eyes darted from her hand on his thigh, to her breasts, up to her face. "Well, you see you're new here and…new is good." Her hand moved in between his legs and clasped what she could reach. A yelp escaped Wylan as Ahri moved even closer to him, her tits now pressing against the side of his arm. "I-I, You, I never real-"

"Shhhh." Ahri shushed, placing her index finger on Wylan's lips. "You think I don't know what you're looking at?" Wylan now blushed visibly, growing harder by the second. "You see, of the five newly selected trainees, I've chosen you. You're cute, I guess. And according to what you just said you're unexperienced. That's going to make it a lot more enjoyable." The vixen whispered into his ears, nibbling on his earlobe before she retracted.

"W-What?" Wylan asked, breathing in short and quick breaths.

"You see, you all want to become champions of the League. I can…sort of help you out with that. Be it with my charms, or my high contacts within the Institute. Take part in my game, and you'll have it a lot easier." Ahri chuckled, gently caressing his thigh and sometimes brushing against his crotch.

"You-You want me to have sex with you?" Wylan asked innocently, looking away almost in an ashamed way.

Ahri giggled lewdly, as she restored eye contact again. "Somewhat. You got two years in order to become a champion. If you don't make it in that time you get thrown out of the Institute. My game is…well. Let's say it's interesting."

"What does it involve?" Wylan gasped, as Ahri's breasts brushed against his arm.

"Fuck every girl in the League, keep a list with their signatures stating that they did it, and you're good to go. You've got two years to pull it off, Wylan."

"Yeah, of course, and be the pervert of the League! No way that I'm doing that." Wylan responded, pushing himself away from her.

"You don't really have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, your dorm is quite comfortable. The crossbow and artefact in your chest…that's your gear if I'm not mistaken."

"No, you did not!" Wylan exclaimed.

"I've got them. I won't tell you where they are. You can get training equipment that's similar to yours. But no way will you be accepted into the League if you haven't even got your unique weapons. And don't even think about breaking into my dorm, or into any other dorm. Sealed with magic. Except yours, because you're new."

"You fucki-" Wylan was cut off by Ahri grabbing his crotch even more than before. "I know you're upset, but what if I tell you you're allowed to start with me?" Ahri blinked seductively, feeling his erect member through the fabric of his pants. The young marksmen-trainee groaned in enjoyment and threw his head back slightly. "You can't resist, can you?" Ahri teased.

Wylan, the horny young man that he was, of course couldn't resist. After a few minutes of gentle caressing on the couch in the room, things got a little bit too heated and they both headed back to Ahri's room. As the young vixen opened the door and walked into her room, she already undid the strings of her Kimono, which slipped off of her slowly, revealing her nude body. "Y-You don't wear any underwear?"

Ahri, looking over her right shoulder only shrugged and winked back at Wylan. "Such a tease." He muttered, trying to take off his leather armour while simultaneously letting his eyes feast on Ahri's naked back and ass. It was full and round and her thigh-gap-game was on point. The vixen's skin glistened in the dim light, which emitted from the few candles in the room. Wylan never undressed this quickly in his entire life. After he threw his armour, gloves, pants and belt onto a chest in the room, he now approached Ahri. His stiff member formed a sizeable tent in his boxers. Ahri's gaze shifted towards his erection, then back to his eyes while she bit her lower lip in anticipation, throwing her raven black hair back. The two got closer and began embracing each other, Ahri kissing Wylan passionately on the lips. Her tongue exploring his mouth was a new but intoxicating sensation. Wylan moaned into the kiss, as his hands began moving towards her breasts, massaging them both while his boner poked against Ahri's flat stomach through the fabric of his boxers. Ahri's gentle touch moved towards his crotch, undoing the boxers swiftly and pulling them down, revealing Wylan's rock hard cock. She began to stroke it gently, rubbing the tip of it with her thumb. She was still kissing Wylan, who was already panting quite a bit. "Enjoy it. Don't give in too early." Ahri hummed, her soft touch pleasuring him. Wylan groaned, still massaging her tits as he could feel her soft fingers brush along his shaft and massage the tip of his cock.

Ahri guided Wylan towards her bed, and they both dropped down onto it, the vixen sitting down on Wylan. His twitching member pressed against her wet slit as she began tracing his chest with her fingers. The vixen began grinding herself against Wylan, occasionally taking his member into her hands to playfully caress it.

Throwing his head back onto the bed, Wylan exhaled sharply a few times. He let out a few loud and gentle moans. His hands explored her body, caressing her breasts and then moving down towards her hips, supporting her grinding. Without a second warning, Wylan shifted his weight under Ahri and shoved his hard member inside of her. They both kept eye contact as Ahri immediately knew what he was trying to do. Just as she was trying to say something, Wylan went in all the way resulting in Ahri crying out loud and panting, swearing in-between her breaths.

"W-What?" Wylan asked concerned, his hand right hand moving up her toned stomach in order to cup her breasts.

"Nothing. Mh. Keep going!" Ahri said sharply.

The vixen began to ride Wylan, slamming herself down onto his hard member again and again and again. Her chest bounced up and down every time Wylan thrusted inside of her. The view Wylan had was perfect. His hands on her luscious thighs, he feasted on her flat, almost a bit muscly stomach, up to her big breasts that were bouncing up and down and finally her magnificent face and lewd expression. Ahri licked her lips, moaned and cried out more and more as Wylan kept going. The young marksmen could feel his orgasm nearing, just as Ahri sat up and Wylan's dick slid out of her, smacking back down against his stomach.

She crawled down and was now on eye-level with his erect member. Cupping both of her breasts, she enveloped his dick in-between them and began pleasuring Wylan with her breasts, occasionally licking the tip of his cock. The feeling of his cock in-between those soft, sweet mammary glands finally pushed Wylan over the edge. As Ahri upped the pace, Wylan's breathing increased and he groaned as loud as he could, his member twitching violently. As he exhaled sharply, moaning out in ecstasy shortly afterwards, hot ropes of white cum shot onto Ahri's big tits, throat and face. Her sweet, sultry moans echoed through the room. After about five pumps, Wylan's member was still sandwiched in between Ahri's breasts. Looking down towards her, her right cheek was plastered with cum, dripping down onto his crotch. Ahri licked up everything she could, smirking in the process, wiping away the rest with her hands, then licking it off her fingers. "Fuck. Me. Sideways." Wylan panted, stretching and curling his toes. "Aw, that was a one-time offer." Ahri responded, still licking her lips in amusement.

"Can't I just fuck you for as many times as there are female champions?"

"That'd be against the rules." Ahri teased, gently massaging his length.

Wylan's cock began to go limp again, but still twitched every time Ahri touched him. "You better get going, it's late." Ahri mentioned, her head resting on his shoulder while her breasts pressed against the side of his body. Letting his hands travel towards her nude body one last time, gently touching her breasts and going down over her stomach towards her entrance, which he massaged, Ahri moaned and began to grin, then pushed Wylan away playfully. "You had your fun, dork. Get some rest." Wylan only responded with a grin and red cheeks. Putting on his clothing again, he headed towards the door. The vixen got up, and followed him, kissing him goodbye on the cheek. Wylan pulled her in closer once more, Ahri letting out a gentle squeak as the cold leather came in contact with her bare skin. "Night." Wylan whispered into her ear, before he left.

"WYLAN, WYLAN YOU FUCKNUT, OPEN THE DOOR!" No, that was definitely not what Wylan set his alarm to. Opening his eyes, Wylan was not well rested at all. But the banging on his door wouldn't end. "OPEN THIS THING NOW!" So after a good minute, he got up and hauled himself towards the wooden door. "DUDE, SERIOUSLY, THIS IS REALLY IMPO-" Barely having opened it, Kayn came crashing in and immediately clasped Wylan's shoulders and shook him.

"Please don't tell me you slept with Ahri. Please, please tell me that's not true."

"I…Uh..Well."

"FUCK. No, what have you done man."

"What's so terrible about it?" Wylan grinned.

"You're in 'the game', am I right?"

"Am I fucked?"

"Yes. Because sleeping with all the girls in the League is probably an impossible mission."

"And how do you know all of that so well?" Wylan asked, rubbing his chin.

"Well. You see. I was once just like you." Kayn mumbled, pretending to shag the air.

Wylan busted out laughing, then patted Kayn on the shoulder. "Well, then you did it?" "Who could resist them muscly arms and abs?" Kayn responded, flexing his muscles. "You fucking dork." Wylan mumbled, rolling his eyes. Wylan leaned against the door, then exhaled sharply. "Will you help me achieve the goal of…well, shagging every female in the League?"

"Of course we will!" Vi exclaimed from behind the corner, her hextech gauntlets popping into Wylan's field of view, giving him a thumbs up.

"Holy shit, what the fuck are you doing here!?" Wylan squeaked.

"You obviously need sidekicks for this!" Vi responded, laughing a bit.

"Well then." Wylan said. "We better be heading off to breakfast, I'm starving!" And so, the three began heading towards the main hall, discussing plans and tactics. Erotic plans and sultry tactics, to be exact. Who would be the next champion on the list?


	2. Valor In Trouble

**After three months I decided to continue this! Sorry for the long timeout, but college was rough and I had other problems to deal with. In compensation I made this chapter extra-long and with a bit more spice added to it. Once again I'd appreciate feedback and reviews for this, also requests for possible champions and or scenes/kinks are very welcome! Have a nice read and enjoy.**

 **Elowen**

The main hall was once again filled to the brim with champions that were all having their breakfast. Loud chatter and eating noises echoed through the huge hall. "You should do Nidalee. Honestly, just look at her, just the way she dresses indicates that she wants it!" Kayn babbled in an excited way, chugging down his drink in one go right afterwards.

"You do remember that Wylan just lost his virginity to Ahri, right? Like he's as unexperienced as one can be. Especially because Ahri more than just certainly charmed him." Vi responded, poking around in some beef with her fork.

In the middle of the two, there was Wylan. His eyes were barely opened, as he was trying to eat but constantly rested his head against his arm. "Guys. Can we discuss this another time, that blast of energy from before didn't last very long."

"So the energy blast was basically you last night?" Kayn said in a serious tone, then tried to control himself, and once Vi started to giggle, he completely lost it.

"Ha-Ha, Kayn." Wylan mumbled, yawning and leaning back a bit. His gaze wandered around the right side of the hall, spotting a few familiar faces from yesterday evening but Ahri was nowhere to be seen. "I'm still facing the problem that is the lack of my gear."

"We do know how to get it back though, don't we? And trust me, Rhaast told me that where he was being kept when I had to go through all of that, it was pretty nice and comfortable. Not like your crossbow could talk or anything, but still. Might make you feel a little bit better."

Kayn played around with his black braid in his hand. Spinning it around in small circles, smacking Wylan with it when he was being negative about the situation or tickling Vi under her ears with it. Wylan liked how positive and amazing his company was, but he could really get a little bit obnoxious. Like right now. Because he was up in Wylan's face. Raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Kayn, you can do better than that, come on." Evelynn mentioned, passing by the three of them, swaying her hips like always.

At forenoon, all the training grounds were opened. They were located on the outskirts of the institute, the marksmen one being in the area of some woods and a small river. The sun shined down on Wylan as he was making his way to the training grounds. A small path consisting of pebbles lead towards it. The environment around the Institute of War was more artificial than one would think. Lots of gardeners must keep the trees, bushes and grass in good form, and all the paths, signs, fences, little fountains and huts were very clean and pristine. Wylan occasionally kicked some of the pebbles and watched them fly around, dust and dirt swirling up from the ground.

The young marksmen, who was in his normal black, light leather armour, noticed that he was slowly catching up to another person who was heading the same way. Well, not just a person, there was an eagle. A really big eagle to be exact. He was circling above both of them but was clearly following the path Wylan and the stranger were taking. As he caught up, the eagle came flying down towards his owner and landed on her forearm. _Whoever you are, you're definitely on my list, bird woman!_

"Nice sidekick you have there!" shouted Wylan, slowly jogging up to the woman. She was rather tall and had a confident posture. Her dark brown leather armour also had Demacia's signature colours, blue and gold matched into it, be it on shoulder plates, knee pads or gloves. Her hair reached down to her shoulders, its chestnut brown colour shimmering in the sunlight.

"Hey, you're on of the new ones, right? I'm Quinn. Wow, you got a crossbow too! Nice!"

"Yeah, the new one. The title everyone once gets, but nobody really wants. Call me Wylan." He jokingly responded. "And his name is?"

"Valor. He's an Azurite Eagle. The symbol of Demacia is inspired by them. He saved my life, and I saved his. Long story really, might tell you it once." Slowly, but surely, one could hear gunshots, explosions, arrows flying and other shooting noises in the distance.

"Definitely looking forward to hearing it." Wylan mentioned, pulling the crossbow from his belt, seeing as they arrived at the marksmen training grounds. It was a rather big arena, filled with shooting ranges, parkour courses and an armoury for training weapons.

"Go on Valor, have some fun." Quinn mentioned to her companion and let him take off gracefully into the sky. "Won't be needing him here, and it's really not the safest place for birds to be anyways." She cracked a loving smile, after noticing Wylan stare after Valor with a rather interested and baffled expression, then turned around to head off towards where Vayne was training. The vigilante was shooting little crossbow darts into every training dummy that was surrounding her, her cape flowing gracefully with every attack.

"H-Hey Quinn?" Wylan called out but keeping his voice rather low.

"Mh?" She turned around, resting her arm on her hip.

 _Come on, say something charming, something that would make a girl swoon._

"Do you, err…Do you want to train together? I mean we both basically use the same weapons, and maybe you could teach me a thing or two?" Wylan asked, cracking a big smile while scratching the back of his head, slicking his hair back in the process.

With a puzzled look on her face, Quinn raised a brow, but was keeping a friendly and warm expression.

 _Abort mission. ABORT MISSION!_

"I-I-I mean I could jus-"

"Sure, why not. Let's see if you're any good, new guy." She cut him off, already walking past him and reading her crossbow.

Wylan's eyes followed the demacian marksmen move past him. Even though her armour didn't really put any sort of focus onto her more _interesting_ features, Wylan knew that her ass was magnificent, seeing as the big straps of leather that slipped over her brown, tight pants, formed a sizeable curve on her behind.

During the training, Wylan watched Quinn move, duck, lunge and even do multiple spins and a backflip as she was making her way through multiple courses and target ranges. She was fit and flexible, that was for sure. She never staggered upon landing back on her feet or even groaned or coughed out of exhaustion. The only thing Wylan could make out was focus, determination and precision.

Wylan hit the first target right in its face, the bolt's metal clinking on impact, moving on to the next dummy, the marksmen vaulted over a few obstacles and slid under a trap, that suddenly appeared, dashing towards his right and immediately firing his crossbow, the bolt piercing the target dummy's chest area.

Always in motion, Wylan continued to run towards the next target, dodging incoming projectiles along the way and reloading his crossbow. He hauled himself over a rock formation and threw himself towards the left, fired his weapon and immediately threw his trusty throwing knife afterwards. The sound of the crossbow bolt piercing the target dummies neck could be heard, as well as the dull sound of a knife slicing through dummy material. Rolling off the ground and landing in a crouched position, Wylan panted, reloading his crossbow again.

"That was sick!" he heard Quinn shout from behind him, throwing her arms up in the air. Still crouched, Wylan grinned and got up. As he was walking back, he holstered his crossbow in his belt again and threw his hair back, that was waving around his head during combat. This was the final course, and it was late afternoon, seeing as the sun was slowly going down.

Brushing off the dust and strands of grass on his armour, Wylan just wanted to ask Quinn if they wanted to head back to the institute together. "So, what actually is the thing that makes you…unique? You know - the attack the viewers of our battles on Summoners Rift refer to as ultimates?" Quinn asked, resting her arm on her hip, scratching her chin with the other one.

"Wanna' see?" Wylan responded cockily, raising a brow. Quinn simply nodded, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. As fast as a lightning strike, the marksmen pulled his crossbow from his belt and readied another knife. He immediately shot a bolt in front of Quinn's right foot, then circled around her and cut up the air right infront her armour, firing another crossbow bolt right past her abdomen, and immediately placed the weapon against Quinn's neck, his finger at the trigger. All of this took Wylan maybe three seconds.

Quinn slowly raised her arms, yelling "Surrender, I surrender!" in a joking manner repeatedly, cracking a short laugh afterwards. "An execute, I see. Impressive. Quite dangerous." She mentioned, looking down onto his belt, squinting her eyes, to examine the crossbow better, before she noticed what this probably looked like. "Wait, hold on, I was looking at your crossbow, not, you know, like…"

"Oh." Wylan responded quickly. "OH, uh.." His cheeks were reddening rapidly.

 _You were clearly just checking out my fashionable belt. Clearly. Nothing else. Come on Wylan, don't get awkward now._

Both looked away in an almost cliché manner, before Wylan finally said something again.

"So, err, we should probably head back to the institute, right?"

"Probably. But where's Valor? He should be back by now, he always knows when to come back." Quinn said in a worried tone. She was holding onto her right upper arm, while the other one just swayed there. "Did he not come back before?" Wylan asked curiously.

"No, no he always comes back, we're like partners in crime."

Wylan could see that Quinn was quite a bit nervous. "We'll find him. Let's search around. You take the left part of the woods, where the little bridge leads across the river, and I'll scout out the right side of the territory. Alright?"

Once Wylan ventured out it began to rain heavily. The young marksmen searched everywhere. He climbed up trees to get a better point of view, scouted out every part where Valor could've possibly hidden or crashed down onto and even went as far as to imitate female bird noises. Or at least he thought female birds would make sounds like that. Wylan hoped so, at least.

He was on the outskirts of the forest, exhausted and completely drenched. Making his way back to the training grounds he hoped that Quinn had better luck than him, but upon seeing each other empty handed, tears began to stream down Quinn's cheeks. Even in the shattering rain, Wylan could tell that Quinn was on the verge of crying. The demacian girl began to sob, as she crashed down onto her knees and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, woah. Quinn, I'm sure Valor's currently just sleeping high up in a tree, or even trying to find us right now." He tried to comfort her, kneeling down next to her so he was on eye-level with her again.

"He never stays away this long! He must've broken a wing, or, or, or he-" Quinn couldn't continue the sentence and sobbed uncontrollably.

 _Here goes nothing._

Wylan moved closer towards Quinn and gave her a warm hug, her head resting against his shoulder. She grabbed onto his shoulders to not crash into him completely, but still slightly pressed herself against him. _I'll find this bloody bird. That's the perfect opportunity._ "What if he's hurt? If someone captured or…or killed him?" Quinn snivelled, burying her face in between Wylan's neck and right shoulder, trying to suppress more tears. It was getting colder by the minute, dawn was clearly kicking in now as it got dark and the pouring rain didn't exactly make things better.

"I'll find him." Wylan simply said, squinting his eyes. Quinn still slightly sobbed, but eventually stopped and looked up at Wylan. Throwing her arms around him, she gently hugged him. "It's no use. Pouring rain, probably even thunder sooner or later and dawn. It's like searching a needle in a haystack." She mumbled insecurely.

"Head back to the institute. Get some rest. I'll stay out here. Tomorrow's free anyways for me but seeing as you chatted to Vayne about a match on Summoner's tomorrow, you should be well rested. I'll get you your companion back, Quinn."

Venturing around aimlessly, Wylan finally crashed down onto his knees, throwing his head back.

"WHERE IS THIS FUCKING BIRD!" it echoed through the woods, louder than Wylan intended. Hell, you could probably still hear that at the institute. And just as Wylan was about to get up, his eyes noticed a difference of colour on the ground. It was difficult to see in the dark, but there was…a feather.

 _This thing's massive! That can only be Valor._ Regaining all of his energy in a split second, Quinn's words in her dazzling yet strong voice echoing through his head, Wylan began to track the feathers. The trail lead towards a formation of underbrush and stones. Finally, he could make out quiet squawking. Wylan hauled himself over the rocks, to find Valor laying amid thorny bushes and growth. His chest area was pierced multiple times, but not very deeply. He was however unable to move his right wing and was entangled in such a way, that he couldn't escape on his own.

Wylan cut through the vines and thorns with his knife, freeing Valor. Tiny eyes peered back at his when he tried to pick him up, slowly gaining his trust until he had him safely in his hands. He was quite heavy, but Wylan made his way back to the training grounds safely with Valor. The moon slowly emerged on the sky, as the marksmen was heading back to the institute, holding a massive eagle in his hands which began to caw, did Wylan once accidentally touch one of his minor wounds.

As Wylan walked up the stairs of the entrance to the institute, he stopped. _If…she's just gonna' take her bird and smack the door closed right in front of me, I'm basically screwed. But what am I supposed to say? "Hey Quinn, you can have your bird back, but I'd like to have sex with you please."_ No, that wasn't going to work. Wylan just had to make a shot in the dark.

His leather armour was drenched, his top hair was hanging over his shorter side-hair all messy and Wylan looked like a swamp monster in general. Still, he ventured towards the demacian dorms, and held Valors beak shut as he was doing so. He really didn't want to wake anyone up, yet explain to someone why he was carrying an injured Valor around the institute in the middle of tonight.

Wylan was quietly walking down the hallway, when he noticed a wooden dorm door, with a winged sigil on it. _That has to be it._ The marksmen trainee knocked on the door three times, trying not to wake up other demacian champions. After a short while the door slightly opened, a very exhausted and drenched Quinn peeked out from behind it, a bitter face looking back at him.

"VALOR!" she exclaimed, jumping into the air, immediately taking the eagle out of Wylans hands.

"Shh! Quiet, it's like 2 a.m" Wylan shushed, placing his index finger on his lips. "I fou-"

Before Wylan could finish his sentence, he was dragged into Quinn's dorm. The demacian girl seated him on her bed and went to close the door to her dorm, immediately darting back to her bed again, sitting cross legged in a few pillows. She was wearing a loose, oversized shirt with the marksmen symbol printed on it, as well as some boxers.

"How did you find him? Where were you, you big feathery buffoon! I can't thank you enough, I don't even know how to thank you." Quinn mumbled in a quick way, throwing her arms around and looking back between Valor and Wylan.

"He crashed into some thorny brushes. He's hurt a bit, but he'll recover I guess. I mean…it's nothing really, you're welcome." Wylan smiled, scratching the back of his head while thinking about every possible way he could talk the beautiful demacian girl into making love with him. "You should get some rest I guess."

"Yeah…will do. Hey, can you quickly bandage Valor before you go? I still need to take a shower, can't really attend the match tomorrow all sweaty and drenched." Quinn blushed slightly.

"Of course, don't worry about it." Wylan's mind was racing as he turned to Valor, reading the bandages and alcohol to clean the wound. _Did a bird really just get me laid?_

So there Wylan was, bandaging up the eagle as he could hear Quinn taking a shower in the bath, the hot steam almost coming out from under the door. A quick medical procedure later, Valor lied down and rested. Wylan sat back onto Quinn's bed, thinking about her. How she was just meters away from him, completely in the nude, probably caressing her chest, stomach, thighs and back.

Hearing Quinn quit showering, Wylan began to get even more nervous. "Aw, damnit." He could hear it coming from inside the shower. "Wylan, is there a towel out there?" Wylan's eyes widened. Frantically looking around the room, he found one. "Uh. Yeah. Did you forget bringing it in with you?"

Upon turning around, he could see the bathroom door opening, and a Quinn, who was only covering her lower parts, stepped into view. "It's fine, just give it to me." Wylan froze. She didn't make any efforts covering her exposed, medium sized chest. He could see the water droplets running down her breasts and building up on her nipples. "Wylan?" Quinn asked, placing a hand on her hip. "I, I just-" he stuttered, trying not to look at her naked body, and instead trying his best to maintain eye contact. But once Quinn squinted her eyes, Wylan let out an audible sigh and a bit of a moan. "Is it that big of a deal for you?" Quinn began to laugh a bit. "If that's the pay-off you wish for, fine, give me the towel and I'll give you a bit of a view." She came closer and pushed Wylan down onto her bed again, undoing his pants and pulling them off. The tent in his boxers could not NOT be noticed. As Quinn began to dry herself off with the towel, she swayed her hips, squished her breasts together and put on a striptease for him. Tracing her outlines she winked at him seductively, pleasuring herself by inserting a finger or two into her slit.

Wylans lust grew stronger and stronger, as he pulled his boxers down and began stroking his hard length, eyeing a stripping Quinn, who gave him a lewd lip bite in response. "Look at you, all naughty." Her sweet voice was like cocaine for Wylan's ears. "You get to look, for now. No touching." She said, as she got closer, and sat on the bed giving him a great view of her exposed breasts, which didn't sag one bit. "Stroke yourself for me, that's right, good boy." She placed her soft palms on his inner thighs, her fingertips tickling his balls. Wylan feasting on her body, could feel his climax nearing at incredible speed. Never has he masturbated in front of a girl, who encouraged him to do so. "Will you cum so soon, Wylan?" Quinn whispered, as she could see that his facial expressions changed rapidly. Upon hearing that, the young man began to masturbate even faster, his thighs being massaged by the young beautiful marksman. Her eyes peering up into his she let her wet hair, which was now darker than before, run down her right shoulder as she licked her lips. "If you can hold it back at this pace for at least five minutes, you get to fuck me. Promise." She let out a soft laugh afterwards, as she could see Wylan struggle right now. "No no, don't slow down, keep going." Wylan was close to climaxing right then and there. Five more minutes at this speed?

 _No way I'll make that. Gosh she's hot. I'd have never known she was this kinky._

As Wylan continued to masturbate, Quinn turned around, face into the pillows, arching her back and lifting her ass up high. "You would like to stick it in there right now, wouldn't you?" Her sweet voice echoed through the room. She wiggled her well-shaped, peachy butt. Wylan could see the lips of her vagina, as she had a slight thigh gap. "Ah, Quinn I can't take it anymore!" Wylan could feel his climax taking over. "Just one more minute, Wylan, you can do it, trust me!" She answered in a commanding tone, turning around and sitting cross legged right next to him, watching Wylan stroke himself, panting and moaning. Leaning against his muscly shoulders, her breast brushing against his side, Quinn ruffled through his longer brown top hair, and then let her fingers travel down to his neck, massaging it ever so slightly. Just as Wylan was about to give up, Quinn cupped his chin, and turned his head so he would face her. Raising an eyebrow seductively she said "You did it."

His cock was twitching and pulsating intensely. Letting his head fall back into the pillows, Quinn got on top of Wylan, who was now close to being a mindless vegetable, due to all the teasing and edging.

"Fuck me. Please." Wylan muttered under his breath. Lying down against his muscly chest, Quinn's stomach and breasts pressing against his, she grabbed hold of his member. Slowly letting Wylan's rock hard cock slide inside of her, Quinn took it all at once and let out a huge moan. Being completely enveloped inside of Quinn, Wylan began to shake, as Quinn bounced up and down once very slowly. Next thing he knew, his stiff member spurted all of his built up load inside of her, as Quinn was moaning and laughing in-between in a lewd manner. "One bounce!" she proudly exclaimed. Wylan's hands shot up to her soft breasts, he grabbed them, still cumming inside of her, fondling them gently. "You're such a naughty one. Good boy." Quinn moaned, as she smothered his face against her breasts, his hands now grabbing onto her ass cheeks, which were even bigger and firmer than he would've expected, unloading the last ropes of seed into her, thrusting inside of her even more that not even one bit of his member was outside of her. "You can cum inside as much as you want, all of the female champions had certain magic applied, that will prevent pregnancy." She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Upon feeling his member slide out of Quinn's pussy, Wylan sighed heavily, his semi hard cock still twitching. Quinn snuggled up against him, her wet hair tickling his neck, throwing a leg over his and letting her arm rest on his chest, softly tracing his abs afterwards. "Quinn. I need you to give me your signature." Wylan spoke in an exhausted tone. "Sure thing." She responded. "You know?"

"Kayn let some valuable information slip, when I explained to him that you stayed behind to search for Valor. You did it just to fuck me right?" Wylan didn't like that question. It felt wrong to say yes. Instead of responding, Wylan just pulled Quinn even closer to him, grabbing her firm ass and giving it a tight squeeze, before falling asleep together.

When Wylan woke up, he could smell the scent of a hot shower. Apparently Quinn had just left shortly before he woke up. As he got out of bed and put on his attire, slicking his hair back, he could see something standing on Quinn's table. Making his way over, it was a tiny piece of paper saying "Quinn" with a heart drawn next to it. Wylan couldn't help but smile. Looking around the room, he wasn't surprised by the sheer amount of Demacia merch. A huge banner above the bed, a tiny lion statue on her nightstand and even some panties and a tank top with the Demacia symbol on them, lying around on the floor. Wylan wondered if he would ever see Quinn wearing those. Getting to see a bit of sideboob in that tank top, and pulling down these panties was Wylan's dream for now.

Making his way out into the hallway, he grabbed his cloak and made sure he didn't forget anything. He stepped out, making an effort to make it quick and quiet, so nobody would know he stayed the night in Quinn's dorm. He didn't want to be the top topic of conversation for the next week. As he was walking down the hallway towards his dorm, he stored Quinn's paper in his pouch. It wasn't really that busy, but a few people were walking around, chilling out on benches or having a conversation. "What were you doing in there?" Wylan stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Jarvan emerge from behind a pillar, raising his eyebrows. He wasn't wearing his armour, but was definitely not walking around in casual attire. It seemed like he was wearing training grounds armour. "This is Quinn's room, what in the hell were you doing in there?"

"Look buddy, I've heard the stories of you crushing on Quinn and being rejected, but this is really none of your business." Wylan laughed, but before he knew it, Jarvan punched him in the face and immediately followed up with a blow to the jaw, sending Wylan flying backwards onto the white, polished and flat stones that were the floor of the hallways. Near champions and apprentices came rushing to Wylan. His vision faded to black, a picture of Quinn's beautiful smile flashing before him before he passed out.

 _Worth it._

 **I hope you enjoyed, thanks for the read! Just a reminder to maybe leave a review or even give some suggestions, like I already mentioned in the beginning. Enjoy your day. Or night. Or whatever it currently is, where you are.**

 **Elowen**


	3. High Stakes

**I'm kind of motivated to write another chapter this soon, so here you go, have some more! Once again, reviews, feedback and suggestions welcome.**

 **Elowen**

"Oh shit, I think he's waking up! Guys!" That was a familiar voice. It belonged to Kayn. After Wylan got knocked out by Jarvan in the hallways of the institute, he was brought into the infirmary. Bright lights, white, clean walls and the smell of medicine, rubber gloves and over the top hygienic stuff was in the air. Wylan slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Upon looking to one side, he was greeted by Kayn's charming smile. "Damn, fuck look at your chin, it's all dislocated!" he babbled in a quick manner. "W—Wait what?" Wylan responded quickly, and snatched a mirror that was lying on the nightstand next to him. "Idiot." Wylan made his best efforts to try and elbow Kayn into his side, but it was no use, he was still tired and kind of weak. "I was just joking, and you lose your chill immediately." Kayn began to laugh. "Oh look at me, I'm Wylan, I need my pretty face in order to bang all the chicks here!"

"Shut it!" Wylan whispered in an aggressive tone of voice, while looking around to make sure nobody was in the vicinity. "Okay, alright, relax. In case you have some sort of amnesia from that blow you took. Jarvan knocked you the fuck out. And you hit your head pretty damn hard. They said it is nothing too big though."

"I wish I was in your shoes man, Akali has been taking care of you for the past two days! She does this as some sort of spare time work. Legit thought about just jumping headfirst into a pillar in the hallways just to get here. But knowing my luck, Shen, who's also here, would just tell me to man up and send me on my merry way." Kayn remarked, then looked down in disappointment.

"Or treat you, you know." Wylan said jokingly.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that, okay?"

"So you're back on your feet now, huh?" Akali said, leaning against the open door. She was wearing her typical nurse outfit, a sleeveless uniform with a short white skirt and stockings. The outfit hugged her figure tightly, and all of her features and curves were being emphasised on.

Kayn's eyes shot wide open, and he turned around looking straight into Akali's eyes. "How long have you been listening?"

"Running into a pillar won't do it."

Kayn gulped, and he turned around to face Wylan. He just simply held back laughter. "I'll better go now, so yeah, see you soon Wylan." Kayn exclaimed, rising up from his chair, stretching and then awkwardly shuffled out of the room.

"Do you two have history?" Wylan asked curiously. "Not really. A summer fling, you know, and then he just moved on to the next girl. He's an idiot if you ask me."

 _Is everyone going to say that about me, once I'm done with Ahri's game?_

"You're free to leave after I'm done with one last check-up. I'm going to have you take off your shirt."

"You, you need me to do what?" Wylan asked, being pulled out of the hospital bed he was lying in straight afterwards. He wasn't rocking a hard on, but the sight of Akali's exposed thighs and her boobs that were being hugged so tightly by her top did get him a bit aroused. He didn't know if she noticed.

Without a second thought, Akali closed the door behind her and eyed Wylan. "Take it off, I can't do the check-up with your shirt on." The young marksman exhaled and did as she asked. Tossing his light-green shirt onto the bed he tried his hardest not to get an erection right now. "Just stand there and stretch your arms over your head. The main damage was done to the back of your head, but we don't want to let a patient go without making sure that he's completely fine." Akali began to feel his upper body, beginning at his shoulders, down to his chest and then towards his stomach. She was standing close enough to Wylan that he could feel her breathing. That's how quiet Wylan was, mainly forgetting to breathe himself. "Don't be so tense, relax." She said in a calming and soft voice, looking back up to him. His eyes shot down to her lips that were glistening in the bright light. Unknowingly, Wylan's hand just slowly reached out and brushed against her exposed thigh, earning a sudden exhale from Akali. As she was tracing the outlines of his abs, and feeling around his upper body again, Wylan's hand suddenly fully grabbed Akali's thigh, her soft skin against his palm. His member was now pitching a tent in his boxers.

"Wylan what the fuck!" Akali yelled, slapping his hand away. Taking a few steps back, her eyes were now eyeing his hard length in his boxers. "Are you serious?" she chuckled, looking back up to him, brushing a strand of her dark hair out of her face, covering her mouth in shock. His cheeks were probably as red as a tomato. He felt hot, like if his brain was boiling inside his head. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to just feel me up? Really?" she responded, raising a brow. The sight of her standing there, eyebrow raised, looking at him getting aroused by her made him twitch. Quickly, Wylan covered his hardness with his hands and tried to calm down. _Think of something disgusting, different; QUCIK!_ But only mental images of Akali's naked body shot into his mind. Her, sitting on an infirmary bed, striking a seductive pin-up pose with the same face she made right now. "I have to finish your check-up, else I'll get in trouble with Shen. And I don't want to get someone else to do this for me, because fuck, you are insane. I made sure to not get anywhere near your private parts! I'd actually need to do that as well, but by the looks of it everything's fine down there!"

"You are still, very…beautiful and my mind just, like, did a thing and then…" Wylan couldn't continue the sentence.

The rest of the procedure went according to plan. Except that Akali had to deal with an erection being in her way, once she reached Wylan's legs. Mortified and embarrassed Wylan left the infirmary afterwards. _How the fuck am I supposed to get things going with her?!_ But for now, Wylan placed Akali at the very bottom of his list.

"You can't just touch a lady like that and expect her to go for the dick!" Kayn chuckled. After that embarrassing incident, Wylan made his way to Kayn's dorm room in order to spend the rest of his day with him, playing cards, talking about chicks and hitting the bong. "I know. I just like. It felt like I wasn't even myself that moment, suddenly my hand was on her thigh and I stood there not knowing what to do."

"You naughty fucker." Kayn responded, giving him a cheeky smirk.

Kayn's room was, to Wylan's surprise, way less chaotic than his own room. A touch of dark blue as well as blood red was there throughout the whole room and the furniture. Ironic. "Trust me man, the way I remember her, she's one of those girls, that act like they don't want you and push you away, but secretly, they think about you when they touch themselves at night."

It was a really hot day. The sun was literally grilling everyone that dared to go outside. There was a nice beach, combined with some pools a 15 minute walk away from the institute, where all the champions headed to when they had free time. It was always great fun.

Kayn was already a bit high, and Wylan was just lying in bed, thinking about his fuck-up over and over and over again when someone knocked on the door to Kayn's dorm room. With the sheer force of the knocking, Wylan chuckled. "That's Vi. 100 % guaranteed."

Kayn hauled himself to his door, and opened it, only to be greeted by a Vi seemingly only wearing an oversized flannel. "Why the fuck are you only wearing a flannel." Kayn mumbled, his eyelids half-closed. "I'm wearing a bikini beneath. And WE are going to the beach." Vi happily announced, pointing at Kayn, herself and Wylan who got out of bed and was now standing behind Kayn.

"Guys! Guys I'll join, I'll join!" A high-pitched but kind of croaky voice yelled in the background. "Aww, you fluffy little guy, of course, come on!" Vi responded and before Wylan and Kayn knew it, Ziggs was now sitting on Vi's shoulders. _Well he is super into it, isn't he?_ Ziggs was already fully geared up for the day. Wearing blue swimming trunks, already wearing his diving goggles and a snorkel, he sat on Vi's shoulders, grinning like a maniac. Wylan and Kayn just looked at each other and shrugged. "Why do you never let me sit on your shoulders." Kayn babbled. "Are you a yordle? Are you small? No."

"You're no fun."

Loads of champions were headed towards the beach. As the four troublemakers entered the beach grounds, they were greeted by all the good vibes one would imagine feeling in a vicinity like this. People diving from the diving board, playing around in the water or just getting a sweet tan. It was a marvellous atmosphere. Ziggs just immediately jumped off of Vi's shoulders and ran towards Rumble and Tristana, who were, by the looks of it, having a snorkelling competition. As the remaining three were walking towards the beach loungers, Vi took off her flannel revealing a very skimpy bikini, that only covered the very best parts of her. The blue top was doing its best to keep her big breasts in place, but the lower part of her bikini was borderline stuck in between her ass cheeks. "Vi. Your ass is eating your bikini bottom." Kayn mentioned, as he flung himself on a lounger. "Well Wylan was enjoying it." She teased, before fixing it, so the fabric would cover more of her firm behind. Wylan just blushed and tried not to look at her, as he himself was occupying a lounger. He was wearing simple black swimming trunks that reached down to his knees.

There was a small Tiki-bar to the right of them, where Sarah Fortune, Twisted Fate and Trundle were chilling at, playing a game of cards, by the looks of it. "Come on, let's have fun you downers!" Vi laughed, as she straight up dragged Kayn off of his lounger and pulled Wylan with her, throwing all three into the next pool.

After Kayn almost drowned because Vi wouldn't stop "playfighting" with him and he could only escape by phasing through the walls of the pool and Wylan was getting thirsty, they made their way to the loungers again. "You guys wanna' join me at the Tiki-bar?" Wylan asked. "Yeah, I just fucking swallowed enough water, I'm good, thank you very much for asking." Kayn responded, still coughing a bit, while pointing at Vi. "I'm good, I'll not let him off that easy, tho. Go on." She simply said.

At the bar, Gragas that absolute unit, who was proudly showing off his belly, poured him a drink and Wylan sat down next to the trio that was still playing card games. "Small man. Come join!" Trundle grunted, downing another shot of what seemed to be freljoridan whiskey. "

"What are you guys playing?" he asked, as he took a seat next to Sarah Fortune, risking a quick peek at her cleavage. _Damn. They're bigger than any I've ever seen._

"We gamble. But not with money or anything. Our stakes are services, offers and so on. You in?" Twisted Fate mumbled, his eyes peering out from under his hat. It looked weird. He wasn't wearing a shirt, yet he still had his hat on.

Trundle lost the first round. Both Sarah and Tobias agreed on making him arm wrestle with Gragas. Trundle said, that he didn't like the idea. Either you wrestle or you don't wrestle at all. It was an easy task for Gragas to beat him, even while enjoying a drink. As time went on, Tobias had to show off multiple card tricks, Wylan had to guess the roles of champions he'd never seen before. And then things got a bit different. Once Sarah lost, Tobias suggested that she would have to order a drink from Gragas. In response she just laughed and got up from the table. "Topless." Trundle said. "Yep." Tobias added. "If you two lose the next round you are in for something worse than this, you know that right?" Wylan just sat there, staring at Trundle and Tobias. "What about you, Wylan? Should she do it? She lost the round."

Sarah just looked at Wylan, who was now checking her out from head to toe, his eyes lingering on her breasts and curves. "I-I mean I wouldn't mind."

Trundle and Tobias began to laugh, smashing a fist on the table. "How cute." Sarah just said in a sarcastic tone, clearly showing how annoyed she was. The three guys at the table ogled her, as she began to take off her top, making sure nobody else would see. Once she undid the strings on the back, she pulled it off her chest and threw it at Trundles face. "There! Now stop staring." She yelled, and turned around to make her way to Gragas.

"Oof." Wylan whispered, Tobias just smirked and nodded his head slowly and Trundle inhaled as much air through the fabric of the bikini as he could while slowly mentioning something around the lines of "Daaaamn."

 _She does indeed have the biggest breasts I have ever seen! So soft, huge and not sagging at all. Holy shit, how can nature allow that?_

"I think I'll drool in a second, guys." Wylan said, while staring into the direction Sarah left. In the background one could hear Gragas going "Oh shit!" while dropping a few glasses. The trio at the table just chuckled. "Idiots." Sarah simply said when she returned, as she snatched her top back from Trundle. As she did that, her tits bounced up and down, the soft skin wobbling a bit. Wylan couldn't take his eyes off of her. "How about Wylan and I do a 1 vs 1? You could've simply said no, but you had to agree with them." The beautiful bounty hunter asked, raising a brow while looking at Tobias and Trundle.

In response, Tobias just raised his arms and Trundle nodded one time in agreement. "What are the stakes?" Tobias asked, adjusting his hat. "Since this guy likes it that much, if he loses, why not go around the pool grounds and hit up a few female champions? Knowing that he'll stare at my cleavage for the rest of the game anyways, he'll have a hard on by then. That'd be a fun sight."

"I could get kicked out if I do shit like that!"

"I could've gotten kicked out as well, you're not allowed here without swimwear."

Wylan just threw his head back and sighed. "Tobias, help me out here man."

"We did say everything goes."

Sarah chuckled upon hearing Tobias's words.

"Everything goes? Alright. If I win, I'll get to fuck you." Wylan said confidently, looking at Sarah.

Trundle just fanned himself while grinning, and Tobias raised his eyebrows, dropping a simple "Well that escalated quickly."

"No way!" Sarah responded.

"Then I'll get a titfuck from you. Else I'll decline the 1 v 1. You think you are so smart, right?"

Sarah closed her eyes in embarrassment. After a moment, she smirked, her eyes staring at his. "Fine."

Little did Wylan know how many cards she had stored on the underside of her chair. Explains why she agreed so recklessly. So the two began playing. Card by card, move by move. It was an even game and the last round neared. Sarah's cards would score her more points than the cards Wylan currently had. Tobias knew. With a little flick of his finger, he teleported the card Wylan needed in order to win right into his lap. With a puzzled look on his face, the young marksman pretended to cough and swapped the cards.

"Alright people, show your cards." Tobias said, giving Wylan a quick and cheeky wink. He laid his cards onto the table, face up. Sarah looked at his cards, back at her own and then up at Wylan, who had a nervous facial expression. "HOW?" she screamed, tossing her cards aside. "I-I guess I just had luck."

She brushed aside a strand of red hair, adjusted her top and got up from her seat. "Sarah. The rules." Trundle grinned. "I can't do it here. Why even, this is so disgusting!" she mumbled. Wylan felt bad. But he did want to sandwich his length in between those enormous boobs as well. "Then give me insurance that I'll get my reward. A signature maybe?" Wylan replied. Reluctantly, Sarah wrote her name on a handkerchief and gave it to him. "You should be ashamed." She said as she took her leave. Wylan looked after her, his view fixed on her hips that she swayed gracefully.

"Don't worry. She's never really like this. I know a lot of people who already did her, mostly when she was drunk after some parties. You'll get along." Tobias reassured, also got up and left. And by the time Wylan wanted to turn to Trundle, he was gone already as well.

Wylan quickly got up from his seat, and ran after Sarah. He looked around the pool grounds for anyone with bright, red hair, but with no look. Near the changing rooms, he finally spotted her. "Sarah!" he exclaimed in a pleading tone. The bounty hunter turned around, and rested a hand on her hip. She was simply stunning. Her red hair flowing over her shoulders, fit body with huge breasts, a flat stomach and an ass some men would die for.

"What. The Fuck. Do you want?"

"You said. You can't do it here. You can." Wylan pointed at the changing cubicles.

"I don't actually want to do it, you pig."

"You lost the game and there were stakes, we both knew! You're mean and a liar." Wylan responded, his voice clearly showing signs of disappointment.

Sarah sighed, looking down at the ground. "Look. I know you are young and desperate to fuck anything that moves. But that doesn't mean that I'll just offer myself to anyone who wins a card game!"

Wylan just simply shrugged and let his head hang. _We're already at rock bottom._

Sarah was conflicted. Usually she liked it. Being checked out by men, showing off what she had. She was fighting with herself. "My god, alright, cheer the fuck up."

Wylan shined. His smile was as wide as Zigg's when he was throwing his mega bomb.

Sarah made her way to one of the small chancing cubicles and gestured that Wylan should follow. When she vanished behind the curtain, Wylan was already getting aroused. Hastily he followed, and when he entered he was already greeted by Sarah Fortune's tits. She squished them together in between her arms and shook her upper body so they'd bounce around. "What are you waiting for, go on, do what you have to." Sarah said, slightly annoyed.

Without saying anything, Wylan began to explore her chest with his tongue. Grabbing onto both of her breasts, his fingers digging into her skin, he licked Sarah's massive bosom. Not for one second did Wylan pull his gaze from Sarah's massive bare breasts. After about a minute, Fortune pushed the young marksman back and got down on her knees. "Enough, come on, we haven't got all day. Anyone could enter this cubicle at any time. Don't you hear all the people walking around outside?" It was true, they were doing this hidden just in plain sight. Wylan could hear people walking past, and someone even entered a changing room a few feet away from them.

Wylan just panted, and nodded rapidly as he pulled down his trunks, revealing his rock hard length. Sarah gripped onto her massive tits, the excess flesh sinking past her fingers. Slowly, Wylan slid his member in between her breasts and began to thrust gently. "Ahhh, fuck." He whispered, looking down upon Sarah's slightly annoyed and disgusted face. The sensation gave Wylan immense pleasure. The gentle friction of Sarah's smooth titflesh was heaven. She had the perfect breasts for this. Wylan's cock was basically completely enveloped by them, barely not even visible anymore. _I feel like the king of the fucking world._ The sight alone was enough to make Wylan nut early, but he tried his best to last as long as he possibly could.

"Lie down." Wylan commanded. "W-What do you think you are doing?" Sarah quietly yelped, as Wylan pushed her down and was now kneeling over her. Sarah was now lying on the floor and Wylan sat on her stomach, once again sandwiching his dick in between her breasts. The room was just large enough for Sarah Fortune to completely lie down in. Wylan continued to fuck her tits. Her grabbed both of them and pulled them towards himself, the excess titflesh now hitting his thighs. He could barely believe what was happening right now. Whenever he looked down, there was an incredibly sexy and topless Sarah Fortune, with his own dick between her breasts. "Isn't this fun?" Wylan remarked with a bit of sarcasm, raising an eyebrow.

Sarah just scowled back. Wylan could feel his orgasm nearing. So instead of fucking her tits, he now gently slapped his length against her massive boobs. The soft smack noise caused by the flesh-on-flesh impact was erotic beyond belief. Sarah just looked away with a frown. She was completely motionless and wanted to be as inactive as possible in order to make it clear that she just did this because Wylan won the game. Wylan grabbed onto Sarah's hands and pushed them against her tits. "Hold them together." He simply said as he got back to fucking her bosom.

This was going to be it, the last few thrusts before he'd reach his orgasm. Something in Wylan's mind told him that he shouldn't cum all over Sarah's breasts because there was no way of Sarah getting his sticky cum off of her. But it was already too late. His hands shot down and he placed them on top of hers, as he managed to get a few final thrusts in. "Ahh-Aaahh-Fuck-AHH!" he moaned as he thrusted in between her tits one last time. "Wait, no, don't you dare!" Sarah yelped, but Wylan's weight was pinning her down.

"FUUUUCKKK!"

Thick ropes of cum flew out from the top of Wylan's breast surrounded dick, splashing on the underside of Sarah's neck. The following ones sploshed all over her tits, some of it running down the sides of her chest. "Errgh!" she squealed trying to shield her face with her hands. After some time, and the last few drops oozing out of Wylan's length right onto the middle of her chest area, he crashed back against the wall of the changing cubicle. He let out a huge sigh. "You. Fucking. Pig." Sarah said, trying to scoop off bit of the white gooey substance that her breasts were now coated in. "How the fuck am I supposed to walk out of here without anyone noticing this?"

"Just. Put your bikini back on, I guess. Scoop it to the sides." Wylan shrugged, pulling his swimming trunks back up.

After Sarah Fortune put her bikini top back on, with cum all on the inside, Wylan peeked out of the changing cubicle. "There's no one here."

"Good!" Sarah scoffed and walked right past him, strutting off towards the showers.

 _Maybe fortune does favour fools._

It was late afternoon and most people were leaving the beach grounds. It was way quieter than before and there were only a few champions left. Wylan made his way back to where he'd last seen Kayn and Vi but it seemed like they had already left. So he just gathered his things and would also head towards the exit to the beach grounds. As he picked up his backpack, he could feel someone tapping on his shoulder.

Wylan turned around and his eyes met a familiar face. Akali's amber coloured eyes met his, as she raised her hand in order to greet him. "Hi there." She smiled, scratching the back of her head with her other hand. She had her black hair in a rugged, wild style. She wore a very fashionable green bikini, with multiple straps going over her chest. Also just now did he notice her tattoos! A mixture of clouds and a blue dragon were all over her right arm and by the looks of it, over her back.

"Oh. Uh, hey. W-What are you doing here?" Wylan just responded, being a little bit baffled.

"I saw you around here earlier today and wanted to talk, but then you were suddenly gone. I, uhm, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier today. It was just really direct and sudden. I could've handled that, in a better way."

Wylan blushed. "It felt like I wasn't myself I didn't mean to grope you or anything, I don't know what was wrong with me back there."

Akali cracked a big smile, genuinely happy about Wylan's response. "Maybe we can both make it up to each other? A fresh start?" she asked.

Wylan's eyes shot wide open. "That sounds great!"

Akali chuckled, once again covering her mouth with her hand. _Fuck me, she's cute._ "Let's head back to the institute together then? I can buy you a coffee and we can make plans together?" Wylan suggested, gesturing around with his hands.

Akali simply fluttered her eyes in a flirty way, and lead the way. "Come on then." She said.

 **I'm sorry if the smut in this one was kind of short? Let me know if you'd like the smut to be a little longer, but this scenario was along the lines of a quickie, so yeah. Anyways, thank you for reading!**

 **Elowen**


End file.
